The instant invention relates to holders for keys and more particularly to a novel key holder which is highly effective, simple to operate, and adapted to be embodied in a variety of different aesthetically pleasing configurations.
A variety of different types of key holders of the type which are adapted for holding one or more keys on a ring have been heretofore available. In this regard, probably the most common key holder of this general type which has been heretofore available comprises a ring made of a resilient, helically wound metal element, wherein the opposite ends of the metal element are resiliently separable from the adjacent portions of the metal element to enable a key or the like to be inserted onto the ring. Another key holder of this general type which has been heretofore available comprises a circular ring having an opening portion which is hingeable to an open position to permit the insertion of a key thereon. Still other holders of this general type which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Venegas U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,987; Augenstein U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,073; Johnstone U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,012; Marien U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,775; Lachin U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,201; Polk U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,058; Brentini U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,012; and Richter U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,121. However, while these patents disclose a variety of different types of key holder constructions, they fail to teach the novel and simple structural features of the key holder of the instant invention, and hence they are believed to be of only general interest.
The instant invention provides a novel key holder which is both highly effective and simple to operate. Specifically, the key holder of the instant invention comprises a planar body portion which is preferably made of any suitable resilient flat material, a substantially circular ring having an open gap therein which is rotatably mounted on the body portion in substantially coplanar relation therewith, and a resilient tongue which is preferably integrally formed on the body portion. The ring is oriented so that it is rotatable on the body portion between a closed or first position wherein an uninterrupted portion of the ring projects outwardly from the body portion to define a closed loop on the key holder and an open or second position wherein at least a portion of the gap in the ring is disposed outwardly from the body portion to permit the insertion of a key or the like on the ring. The tongue is preferably oriented on the body portion so that when the ring is in the closed position thereof, the tongue is substantially coplanar with the body portion and extends into the gap to prevent the ring from rotating. The tongue is, however, resiliently deflectable away from the plane of the body portion to remove it from the gap so that the ring can be rotated to the open position thereof. The tongue and the body portion are preferably integrally formed from a suitable resilient sheet metal, such as brass, the body portion preferably has a circular notch formed at one end thereof, and the ring is preferably rotatably mounted in the notch. Further, the ring is preferably formed with an outwardly facing annular groove therein, and the portion of the body portion which defines the circular notch is preferably received in the annular groove for rotatably mounting the ring on the body portion.
In order to install a key on the key holder of the instant invention, the tongue is resiliently deflected outwardly so that it is removed from the gap. This enables the ring to be rotated to the open or second position thereof wherein the gap is spaced outwardly from the body portion to permit access thereto so that one or more keys or the like can be inserted onto the ring. After the keys have been installed on the ring, the ring can be further rotated to return it to the closed position thereof; and as soon as it reaches the closed position, the resilient tongue is automatically received in the gap to prevent the ring from being rotated further. When the tongue and the ring are positioned in this manner, the ring can be effectively utilized for retaining the keys thereon; and since the tongue prevents the ring from being rotated to an open position, the keys are effectively retained on the key holder.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective key holder having a relatively simple construction.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a key holder comprising a base portion having a resilient tongue integrally formed thereon and a ring which is rotatably mounted on the base portion, wherein the tongue is receivable in a gap in the ring for preventing rotation thereof to an open position.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a key holder comprising a body portion, a ring rotatably mounted on the body portion, and a tongue which is deflectable outwardly from the plane of the body portion to permit rotation of the ring.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.